Almost Perfect
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: [AU KakaIru]. A series of oneshots that takes place in a world where 20yearold Iruka and 24yearold Kakashi are assigned to raise Konoha's most famous orphans: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Chapter 7: Eatable.
1. Any Other Way

**A/N:** This isn't a one-shot, but it's not exactly a chapter fic either. What it's going to be is a series of one-shots and drabbles that all take place in this little alternate universe of mine. They won't necessarily be in order (although I'm starting with one that sets up the universe nicely), and there won't be any kind of pattern to these updates. They'll just be whenever I need to get them out of my head in order to make room for other things.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anybody.

**_Almost Perfect_**

* * *

Title: Any Other Way  
Warnings: KakaIru shonen-ai  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 864

* * *

Iruka had been perfectly happy with his life a year ago. He'd been living in the bachelor apartments for academy teachers, and was considered the most eligible twenty-year-old shinobi in Konoha. He taught classes for most of the day and trained in the evenings. He ate ramen for nearly every meal and didn't have to worry about what anyone thought about it. He was happy, definitely, and didn't want it any other way.

Sarutobi-sama had a different idea. He seemed to think Iruka needed companionship in his life, and the Third Hokage took it upon himself to force a family onto his young charge. He told Iruka that Naruto needed a guardian, someone who would understand the seven-year-old Kyuubi child and help him channel his energy in to more productive things. He informed Iruka that he was the best one for the job, and he would be doing it- and oh, by the way, they'd be joined by the newly orphaned Uchiha Sasuke and the ANBU he'd assigned to raise the boy, Hatake Kakashi, in a house Sarutobi would provide. In spite of himself, Iruka had asked Sandaime if there was any other way.

Apparently there had not been as Iruka found himself with an entirely different life. He now lived in a house deep within the ninja district, close to the market. Two nearly eight-year-old boys who seemed to feel the constant need to argue and destroy things were now under his charge, and he had to share a house with the laziest, most self-absorbed, most perverted shinobi currently in Konoha. He was expected to be the responsible one. He had to bandage the two boys up after their latest bit of mischief, make sure they were fed and clean, and help them with their current homework while he tried to correct those of his own classes. Some nights he would want to cry in frustration, and heartily wished there was another way.

On the day he did finally snap in his frustration, it was the first time Kakashi showed any interest in what happened to their dysfunctional little "family". He grabbed the chuunin, stopping him mid-yell, and held him until he was calm. Kakashi held him close to his strong chest and stroked his hair while the two boys watched with wide eyes. He held him until he could stand on is own again and apologize to the boys. Kakashi had then put him to bed, and Iruka had fallen asleep to the sound of the three other occupants of the house whispering together. When he'd woken up in the middle of the night, there had been a note on his nightstand from them. It simply said: "Iruka, we're sorry you felt that way, and that we didn't listen when you tried to tell us before. Next time, we promise to do better." All three of signed it them, and then, in Kakashi's flowing hand there was a postscript: "Iruka-kun, I may be an arrogant bastard, but I'm an arrogant bastard who can help you. This family isn't normal, and the normal ways of raising them aren't going to work. But maybe, together, you and I could find another way."

Things had gotten better after that. Kakashi would take the boys out training each afternoon; giving Iruka some much needed time to himself. They would return- Naruto and Sasuke far too exhausted to cause trouble- and all four of them would help each other make dinner. Kakashi cooking because Iruka was terrible at it and the boys were sick of ramen, while Iruka helped to cut things, and Naruto and Sasuke set the table. After dinner, Iruka would help them with their academy work while Kakashi did the dishes, and then the boys would take baths and be put to bed. Once they were safely tucked away, he and Kakashi would spend an hour or two talking and getting to know each other in different way.

It had been during one of those talks that Kakashi had kissed him the first time. It had been a simple kiss, almost shay and chaste enough to please his student's mothers had they seen. Kakashi had pulled away quickly, muttering something about how stupid that was and that Iruka should just forget it. He didn't forget, couldn't forget as it filled his dreams each night. A week later, he'd kissed Kakashi soundly, and told the Jounin he'd better never forget it. Kakashi had promised that he wouldn't have it any other way.

The road of the last year had been hard, twisted, and rocky, but Iruka knew the best roads often were as they made the destination even sweeter. Now as he lay on the grass in the early summer twilight, a drowsy eight-year-old (almost nine, as Sasuke would have pointed out) boy on either side, his own head pillowed in Kakashi's lap as the Jounin read his favorite book when the boy's couldn't see, Iruka thought this was the best place in the world to be. Maybe he'd been dragged down the road to get there, but now he walked it willing. He could go any other way, and he was glad of it.


	2. Bed Time

Title: Bedtime  
Warnings: None  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 523

* * *

Kakashi had very few memories of being a child. This is not to say he didn't remember things that happened when he was a child. Rather, he remembered those things far too well. What he could not remember was being a child. He'd made his first kill by the age of five, and that seemed to have been the end of that.

There were times, though, when he was sure he had been one. Even someone as serious as himself couldn't escape the simple inexperience of being a child in an adult world. For the most part, these moments were forgotten because they were unimportant. He had one, however, that he treasured.

After his father's suicide, his sensei had taken him in and become his caretaker until Kakashi could at the very least reach the counter tops- though they had lived together until Yondaime's death. For several days after he first moved in, Kakashi would awaken from terrible nightmares. It didn't help that when he woke up he didn't know where he was.

Exhausted and miserable, Kakashi had one night decided that it was high time he got his six-year-old self back home. Even if home smelt like death and blood, the room and the bed would still be his. He'd somehow convinced himself that going to back would make everything terrible that had happened simply disappear. It wasn't rational, but to his tired six-year-old brain that didn't quite understand how permanent death was- in spite of being its inflictor several times over- it made sense.

There was a major flaw in this plan, however, and that was that he simply couldn't get out. The wards on the door were simply more powerful then he was, and try as he might the door wouldn't yield to his small demands. Eventually, he'd collapsed on the floor. He was spent, his chakara and energy gone, and frustrated that he couldn't make things right. He couldn't help it. Being all of six-years-old he only had one coping mechanism. He started to cry, and he'd cried himself to sleep curled up in front of the door.

It could have been hours, but may have been minutes, later he woke up to someone scooping him gently into their arms. It was warm there, and since his head was pillowed against a shoulder as his sensei held him close to his chest, Kakashi didn't feel inclined to move. The Yellow Flash had carried him back to bed, and gently tucked the blankets up to his chin. After a slight pause, he'd leaned down and gently kissed the boy's forehead. "I'm right next door, Kashi-kun, and I promise not to make fun of you if you need something, okay?"

Kakashi had muttered something sleepily before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep again.

Kakashi wasn't that little boy anymore, and no one would think of telling him to come to them if he had nightmares. But he couldn't help but think, as he picked up the small blonde boy who'd fallen asleep on the couch to carry him to bed, that life seemed to have a sort of beautiful symmetry.


	3. Waiting Up

**A/N:** Some quick notes because people have e-mailed me and asked. The boys call Iruka Oniichan (Naruto) or Niisama (Sasuke). Both are variants of 'big brother'. They call Kakashi (Ka)Kashi-senpai, which is basically a title of respect for someone older and more experienced than you.

Also, I sort of borrowed Tomodachi from Makko Red Eye's story **_Blind_**. It's a great Kakashi/Iruka read, and if you have time I would highly recommend it.

* * *

Title: Waiting Up

Warnings: Mild IruKaka

Rating: K+

Word Count: 1,272

* * *

Naruto had fallen asleep at his post by the window, his head pillowed on the side of the fluffy nin-dog Kakashi had left while he was on his mission. The dog, they called him Tomodachi, was curled protectively around the small boy, his great head turned slightly so his large dark eyes could see out the window. It was too dark to see outside any long, and even if they could the heavy rain they could still hear falling would have limited even that.

Sasuke was curled up by Iruka's side, his head starting to lean toward Iruka's shoulder as his eyelids drooped. Iruka smiled at the nine-year-old, cuddling him closer with one arm. It was a testament to how tired he was that Sasuke didn't struggled against the too obvious show of affection.

"You should go to bed, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shook his head, and his eyelids dropped one degree farther. "I'm staying awake for 'Kashi-senpai."

Iruka glanced at the clock. It read 11:45. The boys should have been in bed hours ago, but they always insisted on waiting up for Kakashi while he was on missions, and Iruka just didn't have the heart to tell them no. It's not like he would have been sleeping anyway.

"We've been waiting every night for two weeks now, Sasuke-kun. I don't think he's coming tonight."

"He'll be here tonight, Niisama."

Iruka couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's determination, even as his body weight fell on Iruka completely. The young Uchiha was falling asleep in spite of himself.

"And what makes you so sure it'll be tonight?"

"Because he promised he'd be here in time."

Iruka blinked, looking down as Sasuke's eyes dropped closed. "In time for what, Sasuke-kun?"

"In time…for your birthday…"

Iruka sat frozen long enough for Sasuke to drop off completely. As the nine-year-old's breath evened out, Iruka glanced at the clock again. 11:50, ten minutes until he reached the ripe old age of twenty-two.

'Most ninja are dead by thirty,' the annoying inner-teacher in him said. 'You're starting to get close…and Kakashi is almost 26…'

"Stop it," he muttered to himself. Tomodachi's ears perked up, and the large bear dog had lifted its head to look at him. Kakashi had been sent on his first long mission just after Naruto's ninth birthday, and he'd chosen one of his Nin dogs to look after his little family while he was away.

'Dachi, as Naruto had dubbed him, had been a permanent fixture in their lives since then. He was a playmate and babysitter for the boys when Iruka and Kakashi couldn't watch them. He let Kakashi know, through Pakkun, that his pups and life-mate were safe when he wasn't there to see himself. He was Iruka's solid strength when the cold nights alone were just too hard.

He wasn't a pet, exactly, but he was as close as a nin-dog could get.

"Hey, 'Dachi?"

"Hm," the dog asked, resting his head between his paws.

"You would know if something happened to 'Kashi-kun, right? I mean, I know a summon can stay as long as they wish, even for a while after the summoner is dead, but…you would still know, wouldn't you? And you would tell me?"

The dog smiled at him with his eyes. "Getting anxious, Iruka-sensei?"

"That didn't answer my question."

Tomodachi sighed, causing the child currently using him like a cuddle toy to shift. The nin-dog was still until Naruto quieted, and then he nodded slightly at Iruka. "I would know if Kakashi were injured or dying, yes."

"And you would tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have direct orders from Kakashi not to."

Iruka sulked slightly. That figured. Of course he wouldn't want anyone to know if he was dying while they could still go help him. That would just make too much sense for Kakashi. "Somehow, I don't find that comforting, Dachi."

"I didn't think you would, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka sighed heavily; glancing down at the boy snuggled against his side. Sasuke looked more relaxed then Iruka had seen him in days. Sasuke always got like that when he couldn't see one of them. He needed constant reminders that they weren't going anywhere; that his new family wouldn't leave him alone like the last one had. What would it do to him if Kakashi didn't come back?

"What would I tell them, Dachi? How could I explain it to them that he just wasn't going to come back? I don't think I could…"

'Could what?' He asked himself. 'Do this alone? Find the strength to tell them? Go on without him?'

All of those, he decided, and more.

"Why don't you worry about that when you have to?" Tomodachi suggested, laying his head down again.

Iruka was clever enough to figure out that was the dog's round about way of reassuring him that Kakashi was fine, and he smile kindly at him.

12:15, and Iruka decided it was time for bed. It would be just like Kakashi to show up a day late for his birthday anyway, and claim that the sun had frozen in place, though an advanced jutsu he had just removed had kept the appearance of it still going, and that it was really still Iruka's birthday.

The chuunin chuckled to himself, proud of his own excuse and deciding he'd have to share it with Kakashi later, as he shifted Sasuke enough so he could stand. He stretched for a bit, and was about to bend down and pick the young one up when he heard footsteps on the front porch.

Iruka froze, hand automatically drifting to where his weapon's pouch would be if he weren't in his pajamas. Unnerved by his realization that he was unarmed, Iruka instead grabbed the nearest weapon he could find- one of Naruto's socks that was filled with rocks the boy had collected at the river today.

He approached the door quietly, not wanting to alert the person now picking the lock that someone was still awake inside. The second the door opened, Iruka swung the sock at where he hoped the face of their attacker would be.

A gloved hand caught it easily, and one visible eye curved into a smile. "Not that you were jumpy or anything, ne, Ruka-Ru?"

The next minute Kakashi found himself with his arms full of brown chuunin, and they both fell to the floor with a crash that woke both sleeping boys.

"Um," Naruto said, sitting up and rubbing his sleepy blue eyes. "Oniichan, what's going on?"

"…Scared me half too death…can't believe you told the dog not to…and you promised Sasuke…probably rushed yourself to be here to like the idiot you are, damnit…"

Having no other options, Kakashi thought, he lowered his mask and kissed Iruka soundly to stop the random babblings he couldn't possibly follow anyway.

Naruto made the groaning noise of disgust he always made whenever his guardians would give a public display of affection, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He'd told Niisama that Kashi-senpai would be there. What was he so worked up about?

Iruka took a shuddering breath, gazing down at Kakashi from his spot on the Jounin's chest. He didn't look anything worse than very tired, and Iruka was sure he would spend most of the day in bed. Maybe he would have Tomodachi watch the boys so he could stay with him…to make sure he rested of course.

Kakashi leaned up and kissed the tip of Iruka's nose. "Happy Birthday, Ruka-Ru."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, confirming that that was the signal before they both scrambled over to demand a bit of Kakashi's attention. After all, they hadn't waited up this long for nothing!


	4. Nearly

**A/N: **Like I said, these come in no particular order so…just be aware that this one is much later in time than the previous 3.

* * *

**Title:** Nearly  
**Warnings:** Blatant KakaIru, some blood, some swearing  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 1,835

* * *

When he first heard the news, Kakashi felt frozen inside. Kakashi's boys (they were only Kakashi's boys when they caused trouble; Iruka's boys every other time) had stolen the Forbidden Scroll. No one knew why, but they all agreed they had gone too far. Beside him, Iruka had stiffened and grabbed Kakashi's hand.

'We have to find them,' Iruka wrote nimbly on his palm.

'First,' Kakashi agreed.

'Forest?'

'I'll take the town.'

Their silent conversation over, the two left without further acknowledgement of each other. Kakashi nicked his thumb on a building as he ran, and then quickly summoned Pakkun. The small dog appeared beside him, already running.

"What is it this time, brat?"

"My pups are missing, along with the Forbidden Scroll," Kakashi said tersely. Pakkun snorted, but for once did not complain as Kakashi led them quickly to his house. The first thing he grabbed was a pair of Naruto's goggles, and he held them out for Pakkun to sniff.

He followed the nin-dog as he followed the trail, first to the Hokage's tower and then toward the forest.

"I can smell your mate," Pakkun informed him, and Kakashi nodded. So, Iruka had already found them. But something about this whole thing felt off. He stopped just outside the clearing, pulling Pakkun to a halt beside him, and watched. Part of being a good ninja was knowing when to wait.

Sasuke was sitting on the ground next to a shed in the clearing, his dark eyes wide in his pale face. Pinned next to him by a barrage of Kunai was Iruka. Kakashi made a quick check of his lover's injuries. A couple of kunai had pierced him, but it was nothing too serious. Iruka had had worse just watching the two boys.

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the field, clutching the scroll to him, and blue eyes fixed with unwavering terror on someone- Kakashi recognized him as Iruka's assistant and friend Mizuki- who was standing in front of him.

"You're…you're lying!" Naruto yelled, blue eyes filled with tears. "Oniichan would have told me…"

"He couldn't," Mizuki cackled, and Kakashi felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. "He was forbidden to. We all were, so we wouldn't wake the demon within you…"

'Oh shit,' Kakashi thought. 'He told Naruto about the Kyuubi!'

Naruto looked over at Iruka, tears welling up in is eyes. "Oniichan, it isn't true, right?"

Iruka's face was unreadable, but the sadness and slight panic could be felt radiating off him. "Naruto…"

Mizuki cackled again. "He doesn't even care about you enough to lie to you."

"Shut up, Mizuki!" Iruka snapped, before looking down at Naruto softly. "Naruto-kun, I care about you enough not to lie now. I thought I was protecting you before. I didn't think anyone would make an excuse to kill you…"

A couple of pieces snapped into place. Mizuki must have told Naruto to steal the scroll so he'd have an excuse to kill the boy and be hailed a hero. Sasuke must have been dragged in by his want to protect his little brother.

"I will be a hero," Mizuki crowed. "Nobody love you, fox brat, and all will recognize me as the hero who killed the Kyuubi!"

Kakashi felt his blood starting to boil. This was not what his sensei had sacrificed himself for.

"You're wrong," Sasuke managed to yell. "No one will think you're a hero for killing a child!"

Mizuki's eyes looked insane, and Naruto had the sense to begin scrambling away- but too slow.

"He's not a child, he's a monster." Wit that; Mizuki unleashed the biggest shuriken Kakashi had seen.

"Naruto!" He yelled, running out now. "Get down!"

Naruto obeyed, but it wouldn't be enough. Kakashi was about to dash forward and pull Naruto away, but he knew it would be too late.

Naruto closed his eyes, bracing himself for the deathblow.

Kakashi only blinked as he tried to still reach him, but in that time the scene had changed. He froze.

Iruka was kneeling over Naruto, using his body as a shield for him. The shuriken was deep within his back.

"Niisama!" Sasuke yelled, getting to his feet.

Iruka coughed, the blood dripping from his mouth and onto Naruto's shocked face. He cracked his brown eyes open, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I've failed to protect you…"

Iruka coughed again, his whole body spasming in pain as tears rolled down his face and mixed with the blood trickling from his mouth.

Naruto was suddenly unfrozen, now trembling and obviously upset. "Oniichan! Oniichan!"

Sasuke had reached them now, his eyes wide. He looked caught between running forward and running away.

"Iruka-kun! You honestly care for him, don't you?" Mizuki positively laughed with delight. "You think the boy can love you? So weak and miserable as always, Iruka-kun!"

Kakashi felt his insides go from ice cold to so hot he could no longer feel it in a matter of seconds. He punched Mizuki hard, enjoying the snap of the nose beneath his fist. "Don't you ever say his name again, bastard!"

"Kakashi-senpai." Sasuke's mutter was not surprised but concerned. He understood the pain Kakashi was refusing to show.

"Pakkun," Kakashi snapped, "go get the Hokage!"

The dog woofed his affirimtive, running back toward the village. Sasuke knelt beside Naruto, pulling him out from under Iruka, and only then did the brown-haired man allow himself to collapse. Naruto broke from Sasuke's grip to kneel by Iruka's side.

"Oniichan!"

Kakashi picked up Mizuki, slamming him into a tree and choking him slightly. "You are a coward for attacking a little boy, and insufferably stupid for attacking one of mine."

Mizuki chocked something, and Kakashi increased the pressure.

"I did not say you could speak. You have betrayed your village, and the memory of Yondaime who gave his life to save it. You are worse than shit. I would kill you now if it wouldn't upset Iruka, who I'm sure even now cares for you because that's just how he is."

Mizuki gasped as Kakashi tightened his hold and leaned forward. "Know, however, that if Hokage-sama says I can kill you, I will not hesitate."

Iruka coughed again, and gasped, making both boys cry out. With one swift motion, Kakashi hit the other silver-haired man's head against the tree and knocked him unconscious. He dropped the chuunin before not-quite-rushing to his partner's side.

"Ruka?" He knelt beside the boys, taking one of Iruka's cold hands in his partially to comfort the wounded man and partly to hide his own shaking. "You're going to be fine, 'Ruka-ru. I promise."

Iruka's eyes opened a little bit, "Ka…Ka…shi?"

"Sh, stop. It's me. You're going to be fine."

"Why did you do that?" Naruto sobbed next to him, his small fists clenched in anger. "I didn't ask you to! Didn't want you to!"

"Naruto-kun," Sasuke said, grabbing his brother and putting a hand over his mouth. "Shush!"

Iruka smiled at the three of them. "I did it because…I love you…Naruto-kun. That's what families do…"

Naruto chocked on a sob behind Sasuke's hand, shaking head to foot. Sasuke held him a little tighter, in what may or may not have been a hug depending on who you asked.

Sandaime chose that moment to arrive in the clearing, faster than Pakkun could possibly have gotten him. So, he'd been watching all along. Kakashi wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved by this.

He looked at the mismatched group, all of whom were in various degrees of distress. It was hard to decide which of them was the worst off.

"I will need to question you all later, to get the full story. I have ANBU on their way to pick up Mizuki, so Kakashi you can…"

He looked up to see the Copy-nin was already gone, Iruka with him. Only a couple of leaves hitting the ground where they had been showed that Kakashi had stayed long enough to hear he would be getting permission to go by the end of the sentence. Sarutobi shook his head, and smiled kindly at the two shocked boys.

"We'll meet them at the hospital, shall we?"

They nodded, getting up to stand on either side of him as they made their way back to the village proper.

This position did not change as they walked in to the hospital, no one bothering to ask them questions since they were with the Hokage, until they stood outside a hospital room. They could hear Iruka's voice inside, and Naruto almost rushed in until the old man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. They need to sort this out first."

"Kakashi, I can't believe you…just left them…and getting so upset!"

"Hokage-sama said…and you were bleeding all over…"

"Kakashi, I was fine!"

Sasuke and Naruto cracked the door open, peering inside. It had been a while since they'd heard their caretakers arguing like this. Sasuke motioned Naruto to remain silent and the blond nodded.

Iruka was in one of the best, his chest now tightly bandaged and hair partially falling out of its ponytail.

Kakashi was standing on the other side of the room, mask down but standing perfectly straight. "Iruka, you were not fine! I saw the whole thing, remember? You had a shuriken sticking out of your back! There was blood everywhere and I…"

"…Kashi?…"

Before their eyes, the great Hatake Kakashi nearly wilted. He walked over to the bed, gently taking Iruka's hand in his own. If he didn't know better, they would have thought he was crying. "I nearly lost you, because I didn't think fast enough. And I'm not strong enough to lose you. I can't raise them by myself. I can't lose you, Ruka, and I nearly…"

Iruka leaned forward as much as his injuries would allow, kissing Kakashi's forehead. "I won't leave you, Kashi-kun, I promise. I'll always be," a hand placed on the vest where Kakashi's heart was, "right here."

"That's not good enough," Kakashi growled. "I want you right here, next to me, always."

"Why, Kakashi," Iruka teased with a grin. "Are you proposing to me?"

Kakashi blushed, "nearly."

Iruka looked shocked.

Naruto snorted and both of the men looked at them. Seeing their audience, they blushed darker and Kakashi pulled his mask back up. "I'm sorry, brats, can I help you?"

"Yeah, he's our Iruka too! You have to share him," Naruto declared, rushing into the room. "Oniichan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun," Iruka smiled at him as Kakashi caught him to keep him from tackling the teacher. "Just sore and tired."

"He's not okay, is he?" Sasuke asked darkly.

"He is now," Kakashi smiled down at the boy.

"And this is what families do?"

"Yep."

"Are we a family?"

Kakashi paused to ponder this, and what he'd just said. How much it had hurt to think he was going to lose his precious one, and how much he'd meant what he'd said. "Not yet, Sasuke-kun. But we will be."


	5. Kakashi Thought

**A/N:** I wanted to introduce a few more characters into their lives, because I figured things wouldn't be the same in this little family as they are in the show. Actually, it pretty much changes everything. I'll have to rewrite some of the episodes (like I did part of the first one) just so you guys can see how different.

**

* * *

Title: **Kakashi Thought…  
**Warnings:** KakaIru and adorable little kids  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count: **877

* * *

By the seventh time Iruka and Kakashi had to be called in for a parent-teacher conference with the boy's academy teacher, Yadoko-sensei, Iruka decided there had to be a better way for their charges to get rid of excess energy. Kakashi suggested he could train them harder, but Iruka didn't think that would help. Ten, they would only get further ahead of their classmates, become even more bored than they were already and so cause more trouble.

Kakashi thought- reluctantly- that he had to agree.

That's when Iruka brought Sakura and Ino over for the first time. The two girls were in one of his classes, and he thought they were exactly what a couple of rowdy ten-year-olds needed. Ino was an assertive, but respectful and well-mannered, young lady, while Sakura was a sweet and shy little girl. Te presence of the young females did change the dynamic, but not in the way Iruka had hoped. Both of them were instantly taken with Sasuke and began clamoring for his attention while Naruto all but shouted for theirs.

Kakashi thought that was pretty funny, but chose not to say so as his old room was now a storage closet and he didn't feel like moving back in with all that stuff.

To try and balance things out a bit, Iruka decided to bring home someone who could match Naruto's energy and enthusiasm to distract him from the girls. He brought over Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto and Kiba got into a rather bloody fistfight that had Iruka on damage control for five hours afterward. The next day, and everyday after that, Kiba invited himself over for every meal and free hour he had.

Kakashi thought he'd ask how Iruka intended to feed that monster, and decided the half-panicked scowl he got in return was too adorable to be seen by anyone else.

By now, Sakura and Ino were in an all out war over Sasuke- who was miserable about the whole thing. Iruka decided to once again tip the scales by adding in someone he thought Sasuke might like.

Kakashi thought he'd mention that he didn't see how adding another person would help at all, and decided upon reflection that they really needed to invest in a more comfortable couch.

The addition of little Hinata to the rag-tag group of Kakashi's 'trainees' was an interesting one. She was immediately captivated by Naruto, who tended to forget her, while Kiba immediately decided she was the runt of their 'pack' and so needed protection. She did give Ino and Sakura someone else to focus on, though, as they tried to build Hinata's confidence. Sasuke was grateful for this.

Kakashi thought to grudgingly admit the change was good, and found Iruka cuddled next to him- sweaty and with his hair loose- was as nice as he remembered.

Because they were all still being trained by Kakashi in the Jounin's free time, however, it wasn't long before the pair, and now Kiba as well, became bored with their classes. When Iruka came home with chakara-infused fleas, he said he thought it was time too add a new challenge.

Kakashi thought he looked cute scratching behind his ear like that, even if the flea-soap smell was a bit of a turn off.

Iruka decided a genius was just what the group needed, and so Shikamaru (and consequently his best pal Chouji) were introduced to the group. Ino was ecstatic to have her other playmates along.

Kakashi thought Shikamaru was going to die an early death if the boy defied him one more time.

By the time the kids were in their next, and possibly last, year at the Academy they were all good friends- sometimes dragging Shino along in their games. They had all forgotten their parent's misplaced hatred of Naruto, and Sasuke no longer had to defend his brother alone. Now, if someone messed with the blond boy, they'd face the fearsome wrath of three Kunoichi, one of who was a Hyuuga, the odd powers of the Ino-Shika-Cho group, the creepy Aburame boy, and (scariest of all) one royally angry Inuzuka Kiba. When someone called Naruto a bad name in front of the dog-loving boy, and managed to insult Iruka while they were at, Kiba single-handedly managed to not only scar the offender by wreck half the market as well. Iruka had been handling that one for days.

Kakashi thought all good things came at a rather high price.

Iruka, however, was much happier now. Naruto had friends, and good ones too, in addition to his patchwork little family. His and Kakashi's relationship hadn't made things easier on either boy, once it had gotten out, but now they had a strong circle of friends to rely on. He knew that, in years to come, when they were all grown shinobi that death and other things would tear them apart. It was inevitable, really, to lose the people you loved in the ninja life. But for now, they were happy, and Iruka was happy that he had given them good memories to hold on to when things got to be too hard.

Kakashi thought that a happy Iruka was a wonderful thing, and decided maybe he'd take that genin team next year after all…


	6. Normal

**A/N:** This just…amused me. I wanted to write something with little Shikamaru and little Kiba and I thought I'd throw it in here because it would be a nice change to focus on the kids even though the KakaIru-ness of the situation is still most of the focus.

* * *

**Title:** Normal  
**Warnings:** Little kids who know too much about KakaIru and some innuendos/adult situations  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count: **1,488

* * *

"Kakashi! I said not now!"

The crash from above their heads caused everyone in the small group, besides Naruto and Sasuke, to jump.

"What was that?" Hinata whimpered, pulling her handful of playing cards up to cover the lower half of her face.

"Iruka-sensei sounded pissed," Kiba whistled softly. The only time he'd ever had that sort of voice used against him was when he'd tried to impale Shino with a kunai during Iruka-sensei's lecture on safely handling weapons.

"He's not really," Naruto said, looking up at his wide-eyed friends.

"Yes he is," Sasuke muttered, studying the cards in his hands. "He called Kakashi-senpai just Kakashi. That usually means he's pretty upset. Got an kings, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru, who'd been the first to regain his composure among them, shrugged. "Go fish."

Sasuke scowled and took a card, completely ignoring the sound of something heavy being thrown to the floor and the echoes of a door slamming.

"Aren't you guys worried?" Chouji asked around his mouthful of chips. "I would be, if my parents fought like that."

"Not our parents," Sasuke muttered.

"Besides," Naruto grinned, trying to take a peek at Sakura's cards, "this is normal."

Sakura pulled her cards away and hit him upside the head before asking, "what do you mean normal? They fight like that all the time?"

"Not all the time. Just when 'Kashi-senpai gets bored. Which is a lot."

"Must be a genius thing," Ino said, shooting a glare over at Shikamaru. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, got any threes?"

Sasuke scowled at her and handed over a card. Ino looked crestfallen.

"'Ruka, please?" They heard Kakashi whine, apparently now sitting outside the door.

Naruto snickered and yelled up the stairs, "You blew it today, 'Kashi-senpai! I don't think Oniichan is giving you any!"

This was rewarded from a crash of something that sounded breakable being dropped from the room above their heads.

"Naruto!" They heard Iruka yell. "Don't say things like that!"

"If he hadn't blown it," Sasuke smirked at his adopted brother, "you just did."

Naruto grinned.

"What would Iruka-sensei give Kakashi-sama?" Kiba asked nobody in particular. "They live in the same house, and it isn't like it's his birthday."

Shino shook his head, rolling his eyes even though nobody could see them, while Hinata blushed and the other two girls giggled. To Kiba's relief, Chouji looked as confused as he was, but Shikamaru just looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"You really don't get it do you?" Naruto asked Kiba, staring at him. "I thought all you Inuzaka's bred dogs."

"We do," Kiba said, not seeing how that was related at all, as the tiny puppy sitting in his lap yipped his agreement.

"Well then you know what happens when you get two dogs in the same room together…" Sakura hitting him upside the head cut off Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Don't be crude!"

"I'm not," Naruto whined. "I'm just trying to explain to Kiba…"

"Come on, Ruki-chan, I'll be good…"

"You called me WHAT?! Kakashi if you even think of picking that lock, I swear…"

"Uh, they fight?" Kiba asked, blinking his large eyes in utter confusion.

Sasuke muttered something that sounded a bit like 'idiot', but Kiba decided it was best to ignore him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Honestly, he had to do everything himself. "Look, Kiba, they like to…"

Here Shikamaru made a rude gesture with his hands. Next to him on the couch, Hinata squealed and blushed, hiding her face with her hands and dropping her cards. Sakura squeaked, her face soon matching her hair, while Ino hit Shikamaru on the top of her head with her elbow.

"Idiot! You shouldn't do such things!"

"But they get it now," Shikamaru complained, rubbing his head and nodding toward the wide-eyed Kiba and even more horrified Chouji. "Honestly, you're so troublesome."

"You mean Iruka-sensei can…" Kiba was horrified at the thought of his **_teacher_** doing anything like that.

Naruto grinned as lecherously as an eleven-year-old boy could. "Yep. Oniichan is as bad as Kakashi-senpai sometimes."

"You'll be grounded if he hears you said that," Sasuke observed.

"Got any fours, Chouji?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at his best friend.

"Wh-what? Shikamaru, how can you focus on a game when you just said…" The rotund boy still look horrified at the very thought.

"They share a room," Sasuke stated, laying his cards down. It didn't look like they were going to be getting back to their game of 'Go Fish' anytime soon, which wasn't so bad. He was getting bored anyway. "What did you think they were doing?"

"I hadn't ever really thought about it." Kiba admitted, scratching his puppy's ears nervously. "I mean its Iruka-sensei! I don't think about him," the normally loud and brash boy brushed furiously, "doing…**_that_**."

"Even insects must give into that need," Shino said darkly. Shikamaru wondered why no one bothered to hit him for it.

"That's…gross, Shino," Naruto said, making a face. Shino seemed unimpressed.

"But," Chouji frowned, "I always thought only girls and boys could be…like that. My father always started 'when a man and a woman love each other very much.'"

"Oniichan and Kashi-senpai meet some of those requirements." Naruto said brightly. "They do love each other very much."

The kids fell silent as they heard Kakashi beginning to speak again. "Come on, 'Ruki-koi, I could help you get dressed. I'd make sure to smooth out all the wrinkles in your pants…with my tongue…"

This was followed by the sound of the door opening, flesh on bone, and something that definitely sounded like Kakashi's body hitting the hall wall and one of the pictures landing on his head.

Naruto looked over at his obviously mortified friends at THAT bunch of mental images. He grinned sheepishly as he amended his previous statement. "Well, most of the time."

"Did he just?" Sakura managed to squeak, her cards falling out of her trembling hands.

"He's said worse," Sasuke shrugged, enjoying his ability to be off-hand and have no one squealing over it for once. Maybe he should get Kakashi to sweet-talk Iruka in front of the girls more often. It certainly was a sufficient distraction.

They heard another door closing and the sound of the shower being turned on. It was a mutual agreement among the preteens that the certainly would not ask.

"You're certain they love each other?" Kiba asked skeptically, peering up the stairway. He could see Kakashi sitting up; rubbing his head and Kiba was willing to bet he was glaring daggers at the door.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, looking down at the cards in his hand with a frown. "They say it all the time. Especially when Kashi-senpai gets back from a big mission and Oniichan hasn't slept or eaten for days. He pretends he's not worried, but we know he is. Kashi-senpai always has to calm him down, and then Oniichan will whisper it and you just…know he means it, you know?"

Even though Sasuke didn't think that was the most eloquent way to put it, he had to agree with Naruto's basic point. There were the times when you could just tell that they would die without the other. Sometimes, Sasuke allowed himself to wonder what would have happened if they'd never met.

Chouji, belatedly, handed over the fours Shikamaru had earlier asked for. "So, really, it's not all that different from my mom and dad is it?"

"I don't see how it's any different at all," Naruto said confidently, "'cept Oniichan isn't a girl. He'd still die before leaving Kashi-senpai, just like your mom would your dad. He still looks after him and us, and he still makes sure we feel like we're a family. Your mom does that too, ne Chouji?"

"And she cooks," Chouji said, grinning. Sasuke and Naruto made identical faces of disgust.

"You don't want Niisama to cook," Sasuke said simply. "Trust us on that one."

"So," Sakura said slowly, gathering up her cards, "they must have found true love. I'll bet it's nice, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke said, not sure what the masculine answer to that would be otherwise.

They heard a door opening, and quiet footsteps across the room above their heads. Another door opening, followed by a squeak that HAD to have been skin on tile because it wasn't possible that Iruka could make that high pitched a noise.

There was a low mutter of voices, followed by Iruka's indignant yell. "Kakashi! There are kids right below us! I don't want to have to explain to their parents why their darlings are scarred for life. This is absolutely inde-"

As Iruka was cut off, the kids downstairs instantly decided that it was too nice a day to really be playing inside, and as one raced out the door.

To Kakashi, the front door slamming was a welcome sound. He grinned lecherously at the breathless man in the shower he'd just finished kissing; ignoring his own soaking wet clothing. "You were saying?"


	7. Eatable

**A/N:** Hey look! This one doesn't have KakaIru as the main focus. Be amazed! Or disappointed. Whichever.

**

* * *

Title: Eatable  
****Warnings:** It's just a bit of silliness, really. Some KakaIru implied, but it's barely there.  
**Rating:** K  
**Word Count: **1,416 Eatable It's just a bit of silliness, really. Some KakaIru implied, but it's barely there. K1,416

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke hated it when Kakashi would go on long missions. Not because they worried for his safety, although they did. It wasn't even because they missed his easy-going attitude, though they sort of did that too. No, they counted off the days until Kakashi came home so they could eat again.

Iruka was a terrible cook. How he'd survived so long on his own was anybody's guess because half the time even he couldn't eat the stuff he made. Sasuke guessed he used to eat out a lot, and this was supported by the fact that all the restaurant owners seemed to know him when they went out.

The only thing the young Chuunin could manage was Ramen, which would have been fine if he'd stuck to just Ramen. But no, Iruka kept insisting that growing boys needed something called 'nutrition' and refused to stick to the only thing he could make that could be swallowed.

Naruto looked sadly down at the bento in his lap. He didn't know what the brown and black mess with half-cooked rice was, but he knew what it wasn't. It wasn't Ramen. He glanced over at Sasuke's box and sighed. His wasn't either.

The blond put down his box and looked mournfully up at the sky. "How long until 'Kashi-senpai gets home again?"

"Three days, five hours, twenty-four minutes and eighteen seconds," Sasuke muttered, putting down his box as well, "if he's the usual amount of late."

Naruto groaned, burying his face in his knees. "We're doomed."

"What are you guys doing?"

Naruto looked up from his mourning position to see the face of his best friend, Inuzuka Kiba, peering at them through the bushes.

"Hiding," Sasuke said simply, and it was true. If Iruka could find them at lunchtime, he would ask that they come and sit with him in his classroom while they ate. The two boys had a hard time telling their beloved Iruka no to anything, and normally that wasn't a problem. But when he made their lunches, they'd feel obligated to choke down as much of that stuff as they could so as not to hurt Iruka's feelings. If he didn't find them, they didn't have to it.

"Oh," Kiba blinked, crawling through the bushes to sit beside them, his sensitive nose wrinkling. "Why? And what have you got that smells so awful?"

"From Oniichan, because he's the one that made our lunches, which are what smells so bad."

Kiba looked surprised. He had not been their friend long enough to have had Iruka's cooking before. "They can't be that bad."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look before Naruto handed Kiba his lunch. Kiba nearly gagged and handed it back.

"Well, certainly it must smell worse than it tastes."

"Are you kidding?" Naruto raged. "The smell is the tolerable part! The taste…"

Sasuke held up his hand to silence his brother, a wicked grin on his pretty face. "Tell you what, Kiba, lets make a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yep. If you can't eat more than a bite of our lunches, we each get one of your rice balls," here Sasuke pointed to the other boy's own bento box for emphasis. "If you can, I'll personally do your homework for the next month and make sure you pass any and all tests."

Kiba weighted his options momentarily. His rice-balls were his favorite kind, but on the other hand his mother said he wouldn't be able to get his partner from the next litter if his grades didn't come up. In the end, morals had nothing to do with it. "You've got a deal!"

Naruto grinned gleefully, handing his lunch to the other boy for the second time. Kiba swallowed hard, picking up a bite with the chopsticks. Naruto and Sasuke watched as the brunette put the food in his mouth, and Naruto cracked up as it came flying right back out again.

"Elgh," Kiba said, rubbing his tongue on his sleeve. "That's…elgh!"

Sasuke grinned, holding out his hand. "Pay up, Inuzuka."

Kiba opened his box and handed each boy a rice ball, "here! You two deserve if, if you have to live on that stuff. I'll ask mom if she can make extra for you guys tomorrow."

"Yatta!" Naruto grinned, wolfing down his rice ball nearly whole. 'You're the best, Kiba-kun!"

Sasuke smiled, looking down at his hand. Oh, he truly was a genius.

"What are you guys doing to Kiba?"

The three boys looked up to see Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji peering at them through the leaves. Naruto rushed to explain, his own eyes now glittering wickedly. Sasuke took a bite of his rice ball. Maybe they'd get a complete lunch after all.

"Chouji could do it," Ino said confidently. "Ne, Chouji-kun?"

"I don't know…" Chouji said, looking from the half-eaten container of miso soup and fried fish in his hands to Naruto's box on the ground.

"We'll bring you some of 'Kashi-senpai's cooking everyday for two weeks," Naruto offered.

Chouji smiled. Far be it from him to turn down free good food. "What do you guys get?"

"The rest of your lunch, and you'll pack extra for the next three days to give us."

Chouji hesitated. He was still hungry…

"You've got it!" Ino said, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Show these two they aren't so great, Chouji-kun!"

"So troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, rubbing his ear. Chouji gulped as Kiba laughed and handed him Naruto's food.

"Itadakimasu," Chouji said hesitantly, picking up a bite. He put it in his mouth, and started to chew. He turned green and gagged. He managed to swallow, but shoved both bento boxes into Naruto's waiting hands. "I couldn't finish mine now anyway."

"Eh?" Ino said, blinking her large blue eyes.

Naruto dropped his original box, picking up the chopsticks from it and rubbing them on the hem of his shirt before he launched in to his half of Chouji's remaining lunch with gusto.

"What's everybody doing?" Sakura asked, approaching them with Hinata in tow.

"Trying to eat lunch," Kiba offered over Chouji, who was now sitting on the ground holding his stomach while Shikamaru patted him awkwardly on the back.

Sakura blinked while Hinata looked curious.

"I have one last bet to purpose," Sasuke said coolly. Naruto stopped eating to look at his brother in surprise. Sasuke was practically radiating evil. "This one is for Ino and Sakura."

"Me, Sasuke-kun?" Both girls gasped, before glaring at each other.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "Lets see if you two can do it. Whoever eats the least brings Naruto and I breakfast for the next three days, the most brings us dinner. If either of you can eat more than three bites, you don't have to feed us and I'll take her on a date."

Both girls looked delighted. Kiba had fallen over from laughing by this point, while Hinata was using her byakkugan to find out what was wrong with Chouji.

Sakura snatched the chopsticks from Naruto's limp hand, and grabbed his abandoned box while Ino grabbed Sasuke's long forgotten one.

"Itadakimasu!" Both girls said fiercely, speedily shoving a bite into her mouth.

It was later much disputed by Ino, but the general consensus was that Sakura ate more because she managed to swallow her bite and get a second one most of the way to her mouth before throwing up while Ino only managed half a bite before she couldn't take anymore.

Naruto grinned at his brother as both girls continued gagging. "Looks like we'll be okay until 'Kashi-senpai gets back, ne Sasuke-niisan?"

Sasuke nodded, taking great delight in the girls' distressed state.

From the window above the bushes, Iruka smiled. He'd been listening the whole time, and couldn't find it in him to be insulted. He really was an awful cook.

He looked at the lunch box in his hand and sighed. "Three days, five hours, six minutes, and fifty-nine seconds…"

"Oi! Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka looked up to see Genma approaching him, eyeing the bento in his hand. Iruka found himself eyeing Genma's own lunch hungrily. He hadn't eaten since Kakashi left either, and that teriyaki chicken smelt divine.

Genma tried to peer into the box, but Iruka carefully concealed it. Genma pouted. "Whatcha got there, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka grinned a little bit wickedly to himself. Well, if the boys got to eat it was only fair he did too. "Only the most delightful lunch in the world, Genma-san, that I wouldn't even think of trading for anything ever…"


	8. The Simplest Things

**A/N:** Whoa, hey, look, an update! I had inspiration between another fic I read and a couple of boy I watched playing in the rain today. This is short, but I like the feeling of it. Hope you do too.

Title: The Simplest Things  
Warnings: KakaIru shonen-ai, and naked chibis  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 802

* * *

It was amazing how dealing in death could make one really see life. Being so close to destruction some how called for a balance of seeing things you wouldn't normally notice as particularly beautiful.

For a long time, Kakashi had ignored this phenomenon. He dealt in death because he longed for it, and that was all he wanted to see.

Coming home from missions to an empty apartment were his foot falls would echo and the dead eyes would follow him nearly destroyed him in a way he bother feared and relished. He never felt more alive nor closer to death than those moments. He hated and loved it.

Until he discovered something better. He'd gone on his first long mission about a month after Sarutobi had forced him and the other three biggest orphans of Konoha in to cohabitation. It had been a particularly bloody and difficult mission, and he wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his room and crash.

But the he'd walked in to the house to the most amusing domestic scene he could remember. There was mud splattered nearly everywhere around the room, two sets of muddy clothes piled by the door, and muddy hand and foot prints leading toward the stairs.

The moment he opened the door Naruto had come running by him, dripping wet, covered in soap, and completely naked. Right behind him was Iruka. The chuunin was stripped to the waist, his hair undone, and drenched with water and soap suds trailing behind him. He was growling as he ran, trying to catch the soap-covered eight-year-old boy and failing as the soap allowed Naruto to slid- laughing- out of his grip.

Best of all, Kakashi thought, was Sasuke. He was sitting on the stairs, wrapped in a towel and laughing. Since Kakashi had fetched him from the Uchiha compound, the boy had been almost totally unresponsive to the care he was given. He barely spoke, didn't smile, and certainly never laughed. Yet there he sat, laughing like everything he'd been hiding was trying to escape all at once.

As Iruka finally got a hold of Naruto and flung him on the couch so hard the child bounced, laughing with delight, before pouncing on him and tickling him with a great deal of enthusiasm, Kakashi had one thought cross his mind.

_This is why I do it. So moments like this can happen._

More surprising than the thought was the emotion he felt behind it. Even though he'd just gotten back, he didn't want the scene to stop, but wanted to be part of it. So, he'd immediately gone and 'captured' Sasuke, holding him ransom for information on what was going on.

After that, it was as if Kakashi's mind was trying to make up for all the things he had missed before. He started to notice how Naruto would immediately brighten when praised, even for the smallest thing. The way Sasuke could seem so sullen and distant sometimes, but respond to the littlest things- like a pat on the head to show understanding, or when he was single out to know the answer.

Most of all, he noticed Iruka. Noticed how laughter and tears were so close in the chuunin that sometimes the got tangled up- and he would laugh at something he should have cried for or the other way around. He noticed how Iruka would take such delight in the things either boy accomplished, no matter how small a thing it was.

He noticed how Iruka clung to the world so tightly it was almost as if he was afraid that if he missed any of it, even for a second, everything would cease to exist.

That was how Kakashi had fallen in love with him, little noticed thing by little noticed thing.

Now, years later, as he climbed in to bed after just coming back with his genin team from their first big mission, he noticed how Iruka clutched his pillow tightly. How the moonlight played with maple-syrup strands of hair, giving it a ghostly shine. How that same moonlight caught a tear sliding down Iruka's cheek even his sleep, probably from whatever one of the many nightmares that constantly plagued the chuunin he was currently experiencing.

He noticed how Iruka instantly relaxed when Kakashi pulled him in his arms, holding him close to his chest and whispered that everything was alright. He noticed the breath even out, and the smallest trace of a smile tug at the lips as he kissed the other man awake.

He noticed the way Iruka's eyes shone as he whispered, "welcome back. I missed you."

And he noticed, again, that this was why he did what he did. Why he would do it all again. So little moments like this could keep happening, forever.


End file.
